Tattoos on the Heart
by canofsprites
Summary: The SPQR tattoo is not just a mark on the skin of a Roman. It also turns on a teen hormonal Annabeth Chase. So here you go. Prompt by Radycat on Tumblr.


**Prompt: **Reynabeth: tattoos, advantages.

**3****rd**** person and a bit of Reyna POV.**

* * *

That girl, she didn't know what was love. She looked at a boy who was so annoying and rotten. Don't get me wrong, Percy is quite a good fighter, but he lacks the intellectual strengths that all heroes need. Annabeth was both wise and strong, that is only a miniscule portion of what I really love about her. _The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she looks._ Everything is just so perfect. They say that no one is perfect until you fall in love with them. _This may just be the one for me…_ _Snap out of it_, _you are NOT in love. _ Though the heart wants what the heart wants. _Oh, shut it. _

Don't get me wrong, Annabeth has her flaws too. She will stare at nothing, so deep in thought that nothing else matters. She walks into rooms and gets so caught up that she forgets what she was doing. She stutters when my toga slips and shows the tattoos on my forearm. _That's it. _

Percy and Annabeth had broken up a month ago. _Still, I don't know what Annabeth saw in that guy. _

Reyna was pacing in her praetor house. Praetors were lucky; they didn't have to share a home with anyone else. No matter their status. With the exception of a god or goddess though. In all reality, the gods never came by, maybe the odd visiting when a child died, but they never stayed long.

The daughter of Minerva was outside, talking to the daughter of the goddess of love.

Reyna still didn't really get the concept of how a virgin goddess had children. Athena was supposed to be a virgin forever. How did this girl with the golden hair come about?

That girl, that wise girl, was all Reyna could think about. Ever since she saw that mop of blonde hair and wise eyes on Circe's Island. _She probably doesn't even remember me. She probably won't ever. _Her memory is great, but not that great.

Annabeth looked like stone, like nothing would ever be able to break her shell. She has a chink in her armor though, and Reyna was going to find it.

Reyna was filled by the thoughts of her. What her hands felt like. What her hair smelt like. What her lips felt when pressed against hers. _Stop it_. I don't feel like that towards her.

Why must she be this way? Why can't Annabeth just notice that the girl with the brown eyes, so dark almost black, was head over heels.

The green eyed son of Poseidon was stealing her away. He always had Annabeth by his side, as if he owned her, or if he was trying to impress someone. That plan would have to be cracked.

And Reyna was going to do that.

She was sure of it. _Shut it. That will never happen. Not in a million years._ That boy was stuck to the Athenian like glue.

_What if I were to kiss her? Hold her? Make love to her?_

Reyna's cheeks burned red. She turned to look around the room as if someone was there watching her. The window had shut. The windows can only be closed from the inside.

"Who's there?"

"I said WHO'S THERE? Fuck."

"Shh..."

The quieting noise had come from behind Reyna. She whipped around to only see the empty room. There was giggling now, soft and sweet.

Reyna whipped her hand through the air only to hit an invisible object... or person. She shook the person.

"No!" said the giggling ghost.

Out of nowhere Annabeth faded into presence. Reyna just looked into her eyes, those same grey eyes from all those years ago.

Annabeth's eyes were nowhere near Reyna's face. They were at Reyna's forearm instead. The black bars showing even in the dim room.

"What are you doing here? No one should be here."

"I just wanted to come and _talk_."

Annabeth had emphasized the work "talk", as if that wasn't what she truly had in mind.

Her eyes were still cast downward onto the black haired girls arm.

"Well then talk. Unless this isn't what you had planned."

"Did it hurt..."

It took Reyna a second to notice that the blonde was talking about her tattoo.

"A little. It was the healing that hurt the most. Especially when you have no one to…"

Reyna let the sentence fall, as if it never had started. She was looking at her own arm now, with a face full of broken pride.

"Let me help."

Annabeth put her hand on the other girls arm, pulling her close to her chest. She bent her head down while slightly lifting Reyna's arm upwards. She kissed it.

_What the…_

Annabeth moved her head from the girls arm to her neck, placing small kisses wherever the toga wasn't.

Reyna put her now free hands on the blonde's back. She slowly backed them to her light grey couch, but over calculated, making them fall on it, instead of sit.

Annabeth smiled against the daughter of wars collarbone. Placing what was soon to a very visible hickey.

_What am I doing? _

"Unf..."

_Oh yeah, fun._

Reyna placed her hand on the other girl's crotch. The daughter of wisdom had moved so her legs were on either side of Reyna, making Reyna be in the middle.

Reyna could feel the dampness coming through the blonde's shorts.

"You really wanted this, didn't you?"

'Shut up and kiss me."

_Well, that was escalated quickly._

Annabeth started to get on top of Reyna's lap, but she pushed her off.

"No, I am always on top."

Reyna felt Annabeth's back shiver against her hands.

She pushed the blonde against the couch, making her be on top.

Reyna kissed the graecus hard on the lips. Annabeth moaned against the other girls lips and wrapped her hands in Reyna's toga.

"Please..."

"Wait. Patience is a virtue."

"No. Now."

Reyna now had a hand in the other girl's shorts. She felt the soft wet flesh beneath her fingers. Reyna touched every bit of skin except where Annabeth wanted it, needed it.

"Beg. Tell me what you want."

"No. Fuck. No."

"Fine."

Reyna started to remove her hands from the other girl's shorts.

"No. Please."

The praetor put her hands back, putting them into the sun kissed girl's warmest depths.

The other girl's back curves into Reyna. Her eyes shut and mouth open; she was the personification of pleasure at that moment.

"You've... done... this... before?"

"The daughter of love tastes great. She really knows how to make love."

"She-does."

"Show me what you like. What you want. How you feel."

"Perfe-"

Annabeth was cut off by a deep moan.

"Keep… doing-that."

Reyna curled her fingers, causing the blonde to shriek and buck her hips.

The Athenian's breath was getting erratic, her forehead moist with sweat, and her thighs trembling.

The black haired girl noticed this and showed her pace, making it so slow that it was almost painful.

"Please. I'm gonna… just let me…"

"Tell me what you want."

"You."

The blonde girl said this with her cheeks the shade of ripe cherries.

Reyna pulled away, finally taking off her toga, leaving her in a green V-Neck and gray shorts.

For the first time that night, the girls kissed, a real kiss, full of emotion and passion... and tongue.

The daughter of Bellona's hands were everywhere, from the girl's stomach to her chest.

She took off the blonde's shirt, leaving the blonde in a simple white bra.

She moved slowly, making sure the other girl could feel her hands sliding up her sides ghostly.

Everywhere her hands touched, goose bumps would appear.

_This_ was making love. Two people being connected by mind and body. Not just feeling each other up.

But Annabeth wanted this fast. She wanted this now.

"Just wait, my love. It is worth the wait."

Reyna touched everywhere, but the wise teen's nipples.

Annabeth got impatient and gave up, she moved the daughter of war's hands to the center of each breast.

"Please."

Annabeth now sounded like she would die if she didn't get this.

If it's even possible for a woman to get blue balls, Annabeth would defiantly have them now.

Reyna lowered her head to the other girl's chest, placing small kisses wherever her flesh was showing.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde and undid the latch on her bra quickly and skillfully.

She backed away slowly, while Annabeth removed her hands from Reyna, to rid herself of the garment.

She tossed the bra across the room, it landing on an old leather chair.

Reyna pushed the blonde back down onto the couch.

She latched her mouth onto Annabeth's right nipple. She twirled her tongue around it, nipping lightly at random moments.

Reyna's right hand was on the other girl's left breast, pulling at her nipple, pinching it lightly between her pointer and middle finger.

Annabeth let out a deep throaty groan; it didn't even sound like it could've come from a girl like her.

The graecus had her hands on the praetor's hips. Rubbing circles into the smooth cloth of her shorts.

She wrapped her thumbs into the belt loops and gave a small tug.

Reyna pulled away from Annabeth's chest to give one simple sentence.

"Take them off, _if_ you want."

Annabeth snuck a hand to the praetor's button and zipper, quickly pulling it down.

Reyna easily kicked them off while keeping her mouth ad hands locked onto the blonde's beautiful mounds.

Annabeth placed a hand over Reyna's underwear. She placed small circles around Reyna's hot center. Annabeth could feel the warmth spreading from her head to her toes when she heard Reyna let out a quiet girl moan.

"So… unlike you."

Reyna placed a hand on the soft flesh between Annabeth's thighs, gave one quick squeeze, only rough enough to make Annabeth buck and let out a loud yelp.

"You haven't met me yet."

Reyna began to hum, causing the blonde's breast to vibrate slightly, and make her whimper for more.

Reyna got the message and pulled away only to go lower on the blonde's body.

Annabeth moved her hands to the couch, grasped the smooth fabric, knowing what was about to come.

The black haired girl inched her way down the other girl's body.

She licked, kissed, sucked, and grouped every bit of skin she could get a hold on; from the valley between Annabeth's breasts to her naval, then her underwear, a trail of wetness appeared.

Reyna hooked her hands on the side of Annabeth's panties, pulling them down while Annabeth raised her legs to make it easier.

The Roman looked at the blonde in all her glory and sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're beautiful."

She kissed and nipped and sucked, trying to find the spot that would make the blonde forget what she ate for breakfast.

Then she hit it, Annabeth's thighs flexed, her back bent, her head threw back, eyes closed and mouth open.

Reyna knew if she kept that up, Annabeth wouldn't last long.

* * *

Once their breathing had calmed, the naked girls laid there on the oversized couch, holding each other.

Annabeth drew designs on the Roman's stomach as the other girl stared at the ceiling.

"That was…. nice."

"It was."

"Will we ever do it again?

"Yes. Even with the Cherokee girl."

'Defiantly."

Minutes passed, and then Annabeth finally decided to ask a question she had wanted to ask ever since she first saw Reyna.

"What does the tattoo even mean?"

"How many years I've been here… You really have a thing for my tattoo, huh?"

"Yes… Oh don't look at me like that."

* * *

Annabeth gave one last kiss to Reyna, then it was lights out for both of them.

"G'night."

"Night."

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Prompt from Radycat over on Tumblr, awesome chick by the way. Anyways check her out, leave her praise for being the goddess of shipping non-canon ships. Leave a review, and I may continue this, no promises. **


End file.
